Cinta itu
by Anitayukita
Summary: "Cinta adalah saat aku belajar ikhlas melepaskan apa yg selama ini kugenggam,"/ "Cinta adalah bagaimana aku harus bisa egois jika tidak mau terluka lebih dalam dari ini,"/ "Cinta adalah perasaan yg membuatku muak menjalani kehidupan,"/definisi cinta menurut tiga gadis yg terbelenggu dalam satu kisah yg sama. ONESHOT! RnR please?


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort

Rated: T

Warning: AU, terlalu OOC mungkin

.

.

.

**Cinta itu…**

_Story by : Camelia Hime_

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis pertama: _Haruno Sakura_

.

.

.

.

"Maaf—Sakura, kurasa cukup sampai disini hubungan kita," iris mata _Emerald _itu tak sanggup menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, seperti ada puluhan tombak beracun menohok jantungnya, membuatnya sulit dan merasa sesak untuk bernafas.

Dingin, pria yang duduk di hadapannya ini mengucapkannya dengan nada yang begitu dingin, bahkan onyx milik pria itu tidak sama sekali menatap kearahnya.

Sakura tersenyum, senyuman miris yang menggambarkan jika dirinya terluka mendengar ucapan itu dari orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Kenapa—Sasuke-_kun_?" serak, tenggorokannya sakit menahan sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya namun tidak bisa begitu saja dilepasnya.

Sejenak Sakura dapat melihat jika rahang pria di hadapannya itu mengeras. Meski sepersekian detik berikutnya sang mantan kekasih itu telah kembali memasang ekspresi _stoic_-nya.

"Aku jenuh berhubungan dengan gadis _childish_ sepertimu,"

Sakura merasa tersambar petir disiang bolong, ucapan itu benar-benar menohoknya. Hatinya yang rapuh seakan-akan diremas kuat lalu dicelupkan ke air garam.

Dan sekarang, Sakura mati-matian mencoba untuk menahan cairan bening yang telah mendesak untuk keluar dari iris _emerald_nya.

Tidak, dia bukan gadis lemah yang akan menangis meraung-raung saat sang terkasih memutuskan sepihak hubungan yang sudah terajut selama hampir tiga tahun.

Sakura pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih sakit daripada patah hati karna cintanya berakhir begitu saja.

"_Ne_, aku memang _childish_ ya, dimatamu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Astaga, andaikan Sasuke mempunyai alasan yang lebih _realistis_ daripada harus mengatakan jika seorang Haruno Sakura, gadis yang berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukkannya akibat ditinggal mati oleh kedua orangtuannya saat berusia sepuluh tahun itu adalah seorang gadis yang kekanakan!

Demi _Kami-sama_, Sakura pasti akan lebih menerima alasan Sasuke yang bosan dengan hubungan mereka, daripada harus berucap kebohongan yang semakin mengiris-iris hatinya.

Uchiha Sasuke sendiri tahu—bukan? Jika gadis bermahkota merah jambu itu berjuang demi kehidupannya sendiri, karna setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal, Sakura tinggal di panti asuhan dan bekerja giat agar dapat membiayai dirinya sendiri. Sasuke bukan mengenal Sakura sehari dua hari, pria itu telah mengenal Sakura nyaris sepuluh tahun.

"_Ah_, Sasuke-_kun_, aku tahu ini lancang—tapi, apa kau meninggalkanku karna gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang yang waktu itu kulihat berjalan bersamamu?" tanya Sakura, berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum

Meskipun Sasuke tahu, senyuman di bibir Sakura hanya kebohongan semata, karna iris mata _emerald_ itu tidak bisa membohonginya.

_Ya_, jangan anggap Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa selama ini, ia bahkan telah memergoki lebih dari dua kali pria terkasihnya itu berjalan menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Diam bukan berarti Sakura tidak menyadarinya, ia sadar Sasuke mulai memperlebar jarak di antara keduanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke datar, pria yang memang terkenal irit dalam pembendaharaan kata itu memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Kau benar, memangnya siapa aku ini huh," Sakura tersenyum pahit.

_Kami-sama_, sampai kapan Sakura harus ber_akting _seakan dia baik-baik saja padahal hatinya terkoyak.

Si gadis pemilik iris mata _emerald_ itu tahu, saat duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, dia tidak terlalu pandai untuk berakting dalam tugas drama. Tapi? Sekarang ia harus berakting sepintar mungkin, menyembunyikan kepedihannya.

_Agar perpisahaan ini tidak terlalu sulit,_

Tak ingin terlalu lama dalam kecanggungan mencekam seperti ini, pemuda berambut reaven mencuat itu bangkit dari posisinya.

Jauh dalam lubuk hati Sasuke, ia tidak ingin menatap iris _emerald _yang sedari tadi berusaha membendung air matanya.

_Jangan membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling berdosa didunia ini, karna telah menghancurkan hati gadis yang kusayangi._

Gadis itu kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam satu tundukan dalam.

"Semoga kelak, kau bahagia… Sasuke-_kun_,"

Andai Sakura tidak memilih untuk menunduk saat itu, mungkin ia dapat melihat manik mata onyx itu menatapnya sayu, penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" lirih gadis itu saat menyadari jika mantan kekasihnya itu telah benar-benar beranjak pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di _starbucks coffee_.

"_Ya_, semoga kau… bahagia dengan pilihanmu," dia tak sanggup lagi, jika mungkin tadi Haruno Sakura berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menangis di hadapan pria itu, tapi sekarang ia tidak sanggup menahan air matanya.

Membiarkan air mata yang ditahannya meluruh dari sepasang pelupuk matanya.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini, Sasuke-kun?_

_Kita bahkan nyaris bersama selama sepuluh tahun, tapi kenapa? Kau memilih meninggalkanku demi gadis lain, ah Kami-sama, takdir ini tidak adil bagiku._

Sakura tersenyum miris, hubungan sepasang kekasih yang terjalin selama tiga tahun itu—kini berakhir begitu saja, tanpa ada yang saling melempar senyum kebahagiaan.

Oh, cinta itu memang harus belajar menerima.

Dan seperti saat ini, ia berusaha menerima dan mengerti jika, cinta memang harus belajar ikhlas melepaskan apa yang selama ini digenggamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis kedua: _Hyuuga Hinata_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman manis yang sedari tadi mengembang di bibir ranumnya kini meluap begitu saja, melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya, pemuda itu menatapnya tajam—sarat akan kebencian.

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak peduli, ia kembali menarik kaku kedua sudut bibirnya. Menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan, iris mata lavender itu menatap miris pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_, sudah membuat keputusan ya? Aku tahu kok, kau pasti akan memilihku," Hinata berusaha sekuat mungkin agar suaranya tidak terdengar serak.

"Cih, kau memang picik, Hyuuga-_sama_," _onyx_ itu menatap si gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan kebencian yang mendarah daging. Hinata merasa sulit bernapas detik itu juga, jika bukan karna berusaha menjaga harga diri, dia pasti akan menangis.

"Percuma Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini bukan?"

Hinata tetaplah Hinata, gadis rapuh yang berusaha terlihat angkuh dan culas di hadapan pemuda yang sangat disayanginya—tapi pemuda itu tidak sama sekali menaruh hati padanya.

"_Tsk_, aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain Hyuuga-_sama_," sepintas Hinata dapat melihat _onyx _kelam itu berkilat karna emosi. Sasuke memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima perjodohan ini, ia harus rela meninggalkan Sakura, kekasih sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata, pewaris tunggal _Hyuuga corp_ yang akan membantu perusahaan milik ayahnya yang terlilit hutang agar kembali berdiri dan tidak jadi gulung tikar.

Sasuke awalnya ingin menolak perjodohan konyol itu, tapi ia tidak akan sanggup melihat ekspresi sedih Mikoto—_kaasan_nya yang melihat kehancuran perusahaan Uchiha.

"Kau senang sekarang Hyuuga-_sama_?"

Gadis berdurai _indigo_ itu meremas telapak tangannya.

Cukup, dia tidak kuat melihat onyx milik Sasuke yang tampak terluka itu.

_Kami-sama… bolehkah aku egois untuk saat ini?_

_Aku mencintainya, sungguh. Aku—tak ingin melihatnya bersanding dengan gadis lain. Tapi, bisakah aku bahagia melihat manik hitam kelam itu penuh luka—akibat keegoisanku?_

"Ya, aku senang…,"

Hinata menunduk, jika tadi dia berusaha untuk menatap iris mata milik pemuda yang ia cintai, kali ini Hinata tidak sanggup, ia tidak sanggup melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat jelas tampak terluka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hyuuga-_sama_, kupikir kau gadis baik, tapi ternyata salah ya?"

_BUGH_

Sasuke mendorong gadis itu hingga terjerembab di pintu besar mansion Hyuuga yang mewah. Mengunci gerakkan si gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya yang ia jatuhkan di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri gadis itu.

"Kau—meskipun kita akan menikah nanti, jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata,"

Lidahnya kelu untuk berujar, _lavender_ itu sepertinya lelah menahan cairan bening yang terus mendesak untuk di keluarkan dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Apa kau senang sekarang Hinata?

Melihat pria yang kau sayangi menatapmu penuh kebencian?

"Y-ya, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa," biar samar, Hinata dapat melihat cairan bening mengalir dari kedua iris _obsidian _itu sebelum Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

_G-gomen, Sasuke-kun, untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin egois agar bisa memilikkimu._

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis ketiga: _Yamanaka Ino_

.

.

.

.

.

_Aquamarine_ milik gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu menatap nanar gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedari tadi hanya diam termenung dalam hening.

Ino menghela napas panjang, kamar bercat merah muda yang biasanya terlihat rapih kini sudah sangat _absurd_, pecahan bingkai foto bersebaran di lantai marmer itu, dan si gadis pemilik kamar itu hanya duduk di pojok ruangan kamarnya sembari menekuk kedua kaki jenjangnya.

"Sakura….," lirih Ino serak, ia ingin menangis melihat sahabatnya terpuruk karna si brengsek Uchiha itu, tapi jika Ino memperlihatkan kepedihannya, ia bukan membuat Sakura bangkit, justru semakin terpuruk.

Ino berjongkok di depan Sakura, _aquamarine_ miliknya menatap sayu iris _emerald_ yang biasanya selalu bercahaya itu kini redup.

Kemana cahaya itu?

"Dasar Uchiha brengsek," umpat Ino lirih.

Hatinya terkoyak melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil itu kini seperti orang yang terkena gangguan jiwa. Sakura bisa tiba-tiba menangis, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, berbicara sendiri entah pada siapa, lalu menjerit histeris.

Gadis Haruno itu juga tidak mau mengisi perutnya dengan apapun jika tidak di paksakan Ino.

"Sakura…" lirih Ino serak, diraihnya tubuh ringkih sahabatnya dalam pelukkannya, Sakura tidak bergeming, hanya diam dan menatap kearah Ino dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sasuke—kenapa? Kenapa ia meninggalkanku, Ino?" Ino mencelos mendengar ucapan Sakura, ia bersumpah, ia pasti akan menghajar Sasuke jika bertemu nanti.

"Sakura, mungkin Sasuke memang bukan takdirmu, relakan pria brengsek itu,"

Tidak sanggup menahan _liquid_ bening itu, akhirnya Ino membiarkannya mengalir dari kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya. Dapat dirasakannya Sakura berguncang dalam pelukkannya.

_Kami-sama, mengapa harus ada cinta jika akhirnya terasa menyakitkan seperti ini?_

Ino menyesal sekarang, menyesal karna dirinyalah Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih, jika bukan karna Ino yang men-support Sakura agar menerima cinta Sasuke, mungkin sahabatnya tidak akan seperti ini.

Sasuke brengsek!

"Aku mencintainya… Ino, tapi mengapa ia memilih gadis lain?"

"Aku—hiks," gadis berambut pirang itu tidak mengerti. Mengapa semua di mulai lalu berakhir begitu saja, mengapa harus ada akhir dalam kisah cinta yang nyaris sempurna?

Hanya helaan napas panjang yang bisa dirinya lakukan, mengusap pundak Sakura, menenangkan gadis bermahkota merah jambu. Ino paham apa yang dirasakan Sakura, ia juga pernah merasakan sakit di khianati oleh orang yang di cintainya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

_Yamanaka Ino _adalah gadis yang tegar, lebih tegar dari Sakura. Meskipun ia tidak pernah merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan Sakura saat di tinggal mati oleh orangtua kandungnya.

Tapi Ino pernah merasakan bagaimana merelakan Sasuke yang saat itu menjadi kekasihnya, saat Sasuke ternyata mencintai Sakura yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya. Ino juga terluka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

_Ia harus melepaskan apa yang ia genggam,_

Sejujurnya, Ino muak akan cinta.

Cinta membuat otak tak mampu berfikir jernih, cinta jugalah yang membuat sahabatnya—Haruno Sakura bagaikan orang yang telah direnggut paksa nyawanya.

"Mengapa…? Mengapa harus ada cinta di dunia ini?" hening setelah itu, suara Sakura isak tangis Sakura sudah tidak terdengar lagi di ruangan itu, hening yang mencekam.

Sakura mungkin lelah akibat menangis, dan Ino hanya mampu membisu dengan air mata yang telah enggan mengalir menyisakan jejak.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, semua yang di mulai pasti harus berakhir. Karna hidup masih terus berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Note : ah entahlah, saya tau kok ini masih abal banget, Fic yg saya buat dengan susah payah mencari waktu luang ditengah padatnya tugas sekolah yg numpuk :), serta UN yg udh di depan mata. Dan akhir kata saya ucapkan makasih banyak buat yg udah bersedia ninggalin review-nya.

Salam cinta _#huek_

_**Camelia Hime**_


End file.
